


That Damned Last Doughnut

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is very intend when it comes to leave the last doughnut to Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damned Last Doughnut

"Why don't you eat it? I know you want to."

"Because it is the last one!" Reid answered.

"So?"

"I told you, I am being considerate. Warm and fuzzy even."

"What does that have to do with this doughnut?"

"It's the last, so it's yours."

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Come on, Luke, there's always space for a doughnut. Trust me, I'm a doctor, I know stuff like that."

Luke laughed, "but I am not in the mood."

"Well, then we just leave it there, let it go bad, and throw it away tomorrow," Reid said dryly and with a frown

"Reid, now you're just being silly and stubborn"

"Guess I learned that from you"

"Fine!" Luke said and picked the doughnut up. "Will you at least share?"

Reid nodded. "We can do that"

Luke broke the doughnut in half and handed the bigger part to Reid, who noted this with a lifted brow, but didn't say anything.

Luke just pretended to nibble on his piece while he watched Reid gulp down his. Then he scraped the vanilla frosting off. He lifted his hand and smeared the mess on his finger over Reid's lower lip, then leaned in to lick and nibble it off.

"I thought you weren't in the mood?" Reid said a little breathless once Luke was done minutes later

"I said I wasn't in the mood for a doughnut, but I have nothing against tasting some more of you"


End file.
